Special Menu
by veldygee
Summary: Arthur is somewhat curious with the special menu of McDonald's in Global City. pre-established USUK. Global City superhero!AU. Continuation of "First Meeting With 'Lois Lane'"


**Title : **Special Menu

**Pairing : **pre-established USUK.

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia is not mine

**Warnings :** AU, possible grammatical and spelling errors.

**A/N : **Hello! Heavel here :). This is written for USUK Summer Camp 2011 day 6. The prompt is 'fast food'. This is a somewhat continuation of my fanfiction, _First Meeting with 'Lois Lane'_. I hope you readers that have requested me to continue it will enjoy this *wink"*

Enjoy, readers!

* * *

><p>Arthur frowned as he looked at the place that he was brought in by his new partner as a police in Global City. After his partner had given a 'small' tour around the Global City, it was already lunch time, and well as Arthur didn't know much about the city, yet, so he let Jones chose the place for lunch.<p>

Arthur had imagined maybe he would eat something 'Global City' like or maybe something English like fish and chips. He had never thought that his partner would apparently bring him to the place he was so against.

Fast food restaurant.

Arthur scowled and then sent a death glare to the blonde man next to him. The man, Alfred Jones, his new partner just looked at him in confusion and surprise. For the Queen's sake…

"What the bloody hell is this place?" asked Arthur in cold tone. His hungry stomach didn't help at all.

"Umm, This is McDonalds—"

"Why did you bring me to this place?" replied Arthur, glaring harder. Alfred gulped and seemed tried to think of his answer. Well, pray this blonde man would give him a good satisfying answer.

"Because you are hungry…?"

Or not.

"Could not you bring me to somewhere more proper? Somewhere that served food that can't be got in anywhere else across the world?" retarded Arthur in obvious frustration. Arthur didn't want to move to the Global City by force _and_ then had a 'proper' meal after that incident in bloody fast food restaurant. No, he certainly didn't want that!

Alfred glanced away as he tried to get away from Arthur's piercing glare although it didn't work so effective. Arthur raised one of his thick eyebrows as he waited for any excuses this git might have. He tapped his foot as he waited for any answers. Finally Alfred opened his mouth.

"Well, this McDonald's is not like any others in the world, Artie—" Arthur gritted his teeth. Alfred gulped. "I-I mean, Arthur. As you know, we have Freedom Star in Global City, and so there are some special menus based on him… like stripes cheese burger, or star fries or Freedom soda… and also some merchandises… of him. Well…?" said Alfred in uncertainty. The American offered a nervous smile to Arthur.

Arthur just looked at the man blankly. Some Freedom Star's special menu and merchandises? Arthur frowned as he thought about that and then he glanced at Alfred that was so nervous.

As much as he didn't like fast food, this McDonald's apparently had this special menu of Freedom Star. He was indeed curious with the menu of his saviour… Why did he sound like he had a crush on the superhero that saved him yesterday when he said 'saviour'. Arthur frowned deeper.

It was not like he had a crush or something. It was because he was curious. That was right. He was curious with this 'superhero' that no other cities had. The Freedom Star had saved his life and as a new guy in this city, of course he was curious with the 'hero'. Of course he wanted to know more. He had decided to find out more about Freedom Star, so why didn't start from now? Someone like Alfred could certainly give him some information about Freedom Star.

"So, Arthur…?"

And he was hungry too. He didn't see any restaurants around this area. Maybe it was not a really bad idea to eat in the fast food restaurant once in a while. He could just order the 'star fries' that Alfred mentioned. It sounded not so bad after all… Probably just like French fries in other fast food chains and that were the only food he could tolerate… And he just could not really refuse Alfred that had bothered to bring him to such a place. He should appreciate it although he didn't like it. He was a gentleman after all, right? Right.

"well, I—"

"I will eat here—" said Arthur finally that made Alfred gaped in surprise. Arthur frowned and rolled his eyes. "Why did you look so surprise?" Alfred blinked in astonishment and then the American laughed nervously, while scratching the back of his head.

"W-well, that's great then. I wanted to offer you other places, but well, that's cool now. Let's go inside," said Alfred with a half grin. The man then walked in to the restaurant as Arthur stared blankly.

His new partner wanted to offer other places? Why didn't he say it earlier? Now that he had accepted the offer to eat in the bloody McDonald's, of course he could not refuse again. And again…Arthur should have asked the taller man to bring him to another place. Why didn't he think about that option? Arthur scowled at Alfred's back helplessly. He sighed and stomped his way inside the building,

Jones better prepare a good answer when Arthur began to ask him questions about Freedom Star.

* * *

><p>"Okay then, Artie-I mean Arthur, what do you want? My treat," said Alfred grinning like an idiot. Arthur huffed and grumbled.<p>

"I can pay for myself."

"Well, I know you can, but you are new in town, and I just want to be friendly—" Arthur opened his mouth ready to voice another complain, but Alfred beat him. "I will pay," said Alfred decisively. Arthur raised his eyebrow and then grumbled again and mumbled a low 'fine.' Alfred ignored that. Now both of them had reached the front of their line.

"Hello, guys! Welcome to McDonald's. May I take your order?" asked the cashier girl cheerfully. Arthur rolled his eyes in the energetic gesture. Alfred smiled at the cashier politely.

"Well, I will have 3 of triple stripes cheese burger, and then 2 large star fries and 2 freedom soda. What about you, Arthur?" asked Alfred excitedly. Arthur stared dumbly, his eyes widened in disbelief.

"W-whaa-? You ordered all of that for yourself?" Alfred frowned and tilted his head to the right, looking thoroughly confused. Arthur wanted to face-palm. What the bloody hell had he done in his life so that he should get a somehow stupid glutton as his partner? Arthur could not think about it as he was so hungry. He barely ate something in the morning too…

"Forget it. I will just have medium star fries and… lemon tea, please," said Arthur to the girl that was replied with an 'O.K'.

"You only order fries? Aren't you hungry?" asked Alfred in surprise.

"I am not that hungry—" LIES. "So fries are enough," answered Arthur that was replied with Alfred's smile in understanding. Arthur rolled his eyes.

Alfred paid for both him and Arthur's food and then as what the fast food restaurant should be, the food was quickly being served. As it was lunch time, the McDonald's was a bit crowded. Arthur could not help but cringed as he looked at how dirty and disgusting the table and floor were. Alfred found an empty table for two and quickly put their trays and both of them sat down. Lucky that their table was a bit far from the table of a family whose children were now throwing their food and shouting. Arthur shivered. The Brit looked blankly as he saw Alfred unwrapped the burger and took a big bite from it. In less than 5 minutes, one burger had been eaten—scratched that—swallowed by Alfred. Arthur hadn't even taken a single bite of his star fries! (Apparently, this 'special' fries were shaped like stars and the box had this stars and stripes thing with doodles of Freedom Star in cartoon version).

"You haven't eaten your fries, Artie?"

Arthur jumped in surprise and he could feel his face went red in embarrassment as Alfred caught him up deep in his thoughts. Arthur didn't answer. He huffed and began to take one of the star fries. Arthur cringed. Way too salty. Alfred shrugged and unwrapped his second hamburger and began to devour it again.

"It's Arthur not Artie. Do you always order that much?" asked Arthur, cringing as he looked at how Alfred ate the 2nd hamburger. Alfred looked up, munching his food and swallowing it.

"Well yes. I always have this big appetite! "

"And you eat something like this every day?"

Alfred thought for a while.

"Nope. Maybe twice or thrice a week," said Alfred and then he took another bite of his hamburger. Arthur continued to eat his fries. But after a few bites, he gave up. He could not handle the saltiness. The Englishman drank his freedom soda and cringed again. Way too sweet. If only he ordered normal coke or something. Arthur pushed his fries to Alfred's direction. The taller man blinked in question.

"For you. This is too salty," said Arthur glancing away.

"You barely ate anything! You should eat more, Arthur—"

"No. I will eat something else in another place," remarked Arthur in a tone that would not allow any other arguments. Alfred sighed and then nodded.

"I feel a bit guilty…" murmured Alfred as he took a bite from Arthur's leftovers. Arthur looked side way and shrugged. His partner looked so dejected like a puppy. Although it was all Alfred's fault that brought them here, it was Arthur that accepted the idea of eating in here. So, technically, Alfred didn't need to feel guilty or something.

"No need. I am the one who said it's okay to eat here," said Arthur gentlemanly. Alfred perked up and Arthur swore he could see a tail wagging happily behind Alfred. Alfred looked at Arthur hopefully and Arthur smiled awkwardly to show he meant it. Alfred grinned.

"I will bring you to another place, Arthur. Somewhere proper," said Alfred that made Arthur blushed. Bloody hell. The way Alfred said it was like they were dating or something in which Arthur complained at the place for 'first date' and Alfred then promised him he would bring him in a fancy restaurant or something—stop it stupid brain. Arthur face-palmed and took a deep breath. He needed to calm down.

"Umm, Arthur…?"

"Nothing, Jones. Anyway, can you tell me about Freedom Star—Hey, are you alright?" Alfred was coughing harshly as he choked on his food. Arthur frowned as Alfred then took a deep gulp from his soda and sighed heavily in relief.

"Are you alright…?"

"Yes, I am. Sorry. Ummm… I beg your pardon?"

"I asked you if you can tell me something about Freedom Star—" Alfred looked somehow tense. Arthur frowned but he continued. "Freedom Star is the 'hero' of Global City. As the police in this city… I believe that.. I should know about Freedom Star as he is one of the police's allies, right?"

"W-well, yes, he is. What do you want to know?" asked Alfred somehow a bit nervous. Arthur rolled his eyes. Jones looked like he was going to be interrogated. Was Arthur that intimidating that he was that nervous?

"Well, first of all I want to—"

Arthur's question was cut off when a loud tune was suddenly filling Global City. Arthur looked around in confusion. Some people around him just sat and ate their food like there was no blaring tune being played outside. Some others were quickly walking out from the building with excited faces. The children were being so excited and they began to jump around and finally one of them shouted 'Freedom Star' that made Arthur frowned.

"What is that tu—ne… Jones? Jones?" Arthur looked around frantically when he realized that Alfred was no longer sitting in front of him but had gone missing. Maybe he went to the toilet or something? But why didn't he tell him or something? Or did he go out with the crowds? Where the bloody hell was he go—

"Mom! Look! That's Freedom Star!" shouted one of the children, pointing his finger to one thing that was flying fast outside the glass window of McDonald's. Arthur turned his head so quickly, trying to see what the little boy had been pointing. Arthur could only catch a small glimpse of red and blue outside.

The Englishman looked at the empty seat in front of him and then at the sky again. Seemed that the tune earlier was used to call Freedom Star and that meant there was a crime somewhere. As a policeman, Arthur should always on guard, and he should go to the crime scene, because maybe he could help Freedom Star or something. He could meet up with Alfred again later.

It was his duty to help people after all. He definitely didn't go to the crime scene just because wanted to meet Freedom Star again. Definitely not at all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Well, so what do you think, guys? I know that I have said that I might not continue this AU, but well.. the temptation was too great and I thought it would be so cute if there was a special menu of Freedom Star and Arthur was interested to go to McDonald's because of that (although he ended up barely eating anything)

I thought I make Alfred's a bit childish in here. But, well... I tried to make him like, a bit nervous and intimidated with Arthur's grumpiness.

And poor Arthur that he could not 'interrogate' Alfred further about Freedom Star :P Anyway, if you are a bit confused, because of his power, Alfred is also faster than normal humans. :P

Anyway, At first I decided to make this only until the first line-break. But before I can post it, I get another idea to make this longer.

I hope you enjoyed it. :) Anyway, if I continue this AU, it is going to be a series of one-shots just like Liete's Deliquent AU :3

thank you for reading and don't forget to review! XD


End file.
